1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates in general to ball bearing slides, and in particular to an improved track rod forming guides for ball bearings arranged on an arcuate part thereof.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The known ball slides include saddle parts which are engageable over trackways and which ride on the trackways on ball bearings. The known constructions are of comparatively large size and they have the disadvantage that a non even loading of the saddle member which rides on the trackway may cause an unbalancing of the bearing and a misalignment and destruction.